


Scarlet to Pink

by soniagiris



Series: the slivers of life [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Two boys go for a stroll during an amazing(ly cold) winter day.





	Scarlet to Pink

**Author's Note:**

> •beta by misty @mistropolis, thank you ♥

“Are you, uh, not very fond of the current temperature?”   
“Why would you think so,” Kyosuke says without any inflection as he’s shrugging on… Makoto squints harder, trying to get a closer glimpse at all those layers. Is that a second sweater? Third? It's so baggy that he can't tell, and in a soft shade of azure that really brings out the color of Kyosuke's eyes... Anyway.   
“We don’t have to go out if you, uh, dislike the weather this much,” Makoto adds, then grins sheepishly when his partner's questioning gaze sweeps over him. “No, seriously, it’s not as if this is that import—”   
“I promised you the most spectacular outing you could ever dream of,” Kyosuke interrupts him, raising his chin defiantly. “The day I fail to keep my word, find yourself perfectly free to call Chisa so that she will stab me with my own katana.”   
“That’s slightly harsh, but, well.” Makoto sighs quietly, shaking his head, and fastens his jacket. This guy is just one of a kind.   
Pulling a disgruntled face, Kyosuke reaches for his coat — the floor-length, white one, that makes him appear a bit terrifying, and, honestly, another layer? — but there’s a small and timid (only a little, though) smile lingering on his lips.   
When they’re outside, having locked the doors to their tiny flat and re-checked the road to their goal (a cute shoebox-sized cafe a few streets away from the Yoyogi Park) on their phones so that they won’t lose their way for the fourth time this month alone, Makoto grabs onto Kyosuke’s hand and tangles their fingers together. The man huffs and tugs his scarf closer to himself. However, he doesn’t shy away from the contact; he squeezes Makoto's palm in silent agreement, then slips their linked hands into his pocket.   
“Look,” Makoto comments after a few minutes of comfortable quietness of their stroll, stopping in his tracks, and points at the nearest cherry tree, a blur of autumnal scarlet and gold on a thin chocolate-brown line.   
"Nice.”   
“Do excuse me, but I rather prefer them green or white,” Kyosuke replies with his voice tinged with something not so dissimilar to grumpiness. Oh dear... The wind blows at them, grazing the leaves and toying with their hair. Makoto frowns when a curly strand tickles his nose.   
“Not a fall person, huh?”   
“Why, I do enjoy it. Very early fall, yes, when it’s not so damn freezing.” Kyosuke brushes his pale fringe away from his eyes, but it stays a tad untidy. It's making him seem a few years younger; almost resembling a teenager, unguarded and natural. Makoto can’t help but blush at that sight, so he zips his jacket even higher up, hiding his pinkish and flaming-hot cheeks. Being who he truly, actually is — a lovely oblivious dork — Kyosuke misinterprets it.   
“Are you feeling unwell?” he asks, furrowing his brow. At first, Makoto is about to disagree with this statement, though the next gust of frigid breeze, which shakes him to the very core, forces him to nod minutely.   
A surprising piece of trivia: in fact, Kyosuke does care. A lot. He may not show it, but, despite all his cutting remarks and dispassionate lectures, he was more fluent in the language of small, gentle gestures, not great words. For example, preparing coffee for two on every single occurrence they had to work longer and ensuring one has at least three cubes of sugar in, despite thinking it to be a heresy to the art of coffee. Or taking the seat by the wall because he knows Makoto likes people-watching through the window.   
Or shucking off his jacket and putting it on Makoto with a resolute expression on his flushed features.   
“Getting ill would make you drop back with your workload,” he explains succinctly. His touch lingers on Makoto’s arms.   
When Makoto opens his mouth to protest, Kyosuke leans in to shush him with a brief yet earnest kiss. Then, having moved away only a few millimeters, he whispers against his lips, “And I’m warm enough.”   
The coat is too big, its sleeves hanging past Makoto's fingertips, and thank god there aren’t any people to gawk at this unexpected public display of affection. And yet, he smiles and rests his head on his partner’s chest. Kyosuke heaves out a sigh, but there’s a trace of laughter in how his frame is trembling. He strokes his knuckles over Makoto's neck.   
They last like that for a few more beats, until he decides that maybe they should just get going because the weather will not become any better.   
In any case, Makoto realizes, while sipping his pumpkin latte and listening to Kyosuke perorate about the state of the Japanese society, perhaps being cold isn’t that bad, when there’s someone to be cold with.   
(He’s inclined to change his mind a few hours later, when he’s woken up at one am thanks to this certain someone pressing his icy foot to Makoto's bare calf, and this someone's cackling as Makoto swears a blue streak).

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * posting it in a haste bc i wanna get it Out There already lmaaoooooooooooo unbetaed bc i don't wanna harass my lovely beta too much (lmao)
>   * no warnings apply!!! pure fluff
>   * *whips out a hammer* I Will Fill The Naekata Tag By Myself If This Is What You Want Me To Do  
>  i posted this like. a year or so ago???? but deleted it. but found it on my old tungle. edited it. now it's like boys - back.
>   * btw i'll post a first chapter of a p5 fic i'm working on rn like. on sunday/monday And Then i'll be on a small hiatus bc guess what!!! i'm going on a trip!!! catch me in croatia drinking 4234 different types of wine at once and attempting to summon a demon overlord who'd set 78% of the moon on fire
>   * if you comment i will sell my soul to the devil and buy you a cupcake or smth
> 



End file.
